Kagero
Kagero (カゲロウ Kagerō) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in both Birthright and Revelation. She is voiced by Rie Murakawa in the Japanese version and Sarah Blandy in the English version. Profile Kagero is a kunoichi from a noble family that serves the Hoshido royal family. She initially was Mikoto's retainer but was later suggested by Mikoto herself to become Ryoma's retainer. She is best friends with Orochi and has been since childhood. In her Support Conversations with Saizo, it is revealed that the two of them were in a relationship at some point before the start of the game, however they eventually gave up their relationship in order to concentrate on serving Ryoma and their country. Her supports with the Avatar show that she has an older brother who was supposed to serve the Hoshidan royal family. However, he suffered from a disease which prevented him from performing the simplest of ninja moves. As a result, she took it upon herself to take the task for him in addition to proving her family's loyalty to skeptical nobles. Birthright Kagero first appears during Chapter 10, after the Hoshidans rout the Mokushu attackers and kill Kotaro in battle. They later find her inside a cave. She explains to the Avatar that while trying to find Ryoma, she decided to go through Mokushu territory and ended up being captured by them. After the Avatar explains their current situation to her, she decides to join with them to find her master, but not before sending a messenger back to the capital to warn Hoshidans not to travel through Mokushu. Conquest Kagero first appears in Chapter 12 as an enemy pair-up with Saizo, under orders from Ryoma to retrieve the Avatar. Her next appearance is in Chapter 17 where upon defeating Kotaro she is found within the dungeon, having been taken as a hostage in order to force the engaging Hoshido forces to surrender. She is freed and leaves with Saizo. Her final appearance is in Chapter 25 as an enemy. The player can optionally choose to fight her. If she survives the battle, it is unknown what happens to her afterwards. Revelations Kagero appears at the end of chapter Chapter 11, where like all the other pathways she is taken hostage by Kotaro and the ninja of Mokushu. As the Avatar explains the situation to her, and possibly Saizo, Orochi and Reina, that they need the help of Hoshido and are trying to find Ryoma. Similar to Birthright, she joins the Avatar's army to find her liege but sends a message to the capital to warn the Hoshidan army of Mokushu's alliance with Nohr. Because she is Ryoma's retainer she gives the Avatar's army access to boats to avoid Nohrian land forces whilst getting to the Nohrian port town of Dia to find Ryoma. Personality Like Saizo, Kagero is completely loyal to Ryoma and would gladly die for him. She often ends up having to restrain Saizo from reckless actions which are mentioned in their supports. Kagero has an exotic and strange sense of art. In her support with Arthur, she states that she has her own art studio. Whenever she paints something the object in paint becomes something that seems like it's come from or resembles hell. Orochi is the only person who recognizes her paintings and actually kept a card made by her in their childhood in her original fortune telling deck before accidentally losing it. Kagero later remakes a new one for her. Hinata thinks her paintings are cool and Odin thinks they are brilliant. She is the best diary-keeper in the army. Her birthday is July 26th. In-Game Base Stats Birthright Chapter 10 - Ninja Village/Revelation 11 - Coalition As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 12 - Bitter Intrigue |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= *Initially in Guard Stance with Saizo. Guard Stance: +1 Move Conquest Chapter 25 - Prince Ryoma of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |35% |70% |0% |40% |70% |30% |30% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |35% |70% |0% |40% |70% |30% |30% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Master Ninja |40% |75% |0% |35% |60% |35% |30% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Mechanist Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= Avatar (M) |baseclass= Varies |promotedclass1= Varies |promotedclass2= Varies}} |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Ryoma * Takumi * Saizo * Hinata * Azama * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Kaze * Jakob * Silas * Odin (Revelation only) * Arthur (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Orochi * Rinkah * Setsuna * Peri (Revelation only) * Kagero's Child Quotes Refer to Kagero/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Kagero - Traditional Ninja : Kagero continued to serve Ryoma after he was crowned, but there are few records of her activities. Paintings thought to be by her were preserved as national treasures. ; Kagero and Ryoma : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule lead to an era of unprecedented prosperity. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. Etymology Kagerō can mean "Heat Haze"(陽炎) or "Mayfly" (蜉蝣). It is also the name of an Imperial Japanese Destroyer, as well as an entire class of destroyers. Trivia *Kagero shares her English voice actress, Sarah Blandy, with Midori and Layla. *Kagero was voted the 27th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery KagerouHomare2.jpg|Artwork of Kagero by Homare for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Kagerou.jpg|Kagero as a Ninja in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). KagerouHomare1.jpg|Artwork of Kagero by Homare for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Kagero cipher2.png|Kagero as a Master Ninja in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Kagerou confession.jpg|Kagero's confession scene. Kagerouavatar.png|Kagero's official Twitter icon. File:FE14 Master Ninja (Kagerou).jpg|Kagero's battle model as a Master Ninja. FEF Kagerou My Room Model.png|Kagero's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Stubs Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters